Power Rangers Nature Force
by Pastelmon
Summary: Ten Years have past since Zordon has been destoryed releasing his good energy into the universe. But even his good has limits; a demon rises from the depths of Hell and begins his evil conquest. The daughter of Zordon, Mother Terra, guides a new team of rangers to combat the new evil. (Top is chapter name, bottom is from the character's viewpoint)


**Nature's Awakening Part 1**

**Marcus: Chapter One **

The age of the Power Rangers came to a close on that fateful day when Andros destroyed Zordon, releasing pure good energy and saving the universe. Evil was thought to have been whipped from the realm of the living, but even the pure light from the good energy has limits in where it can cast. Locked away in the depths of hell a demon kingdom was kept at bay, but with the death of Zordon the gateway to the living became open. Seizing his chance King Ragnarok began his reign of tyranny from one star system to another. Planets one by one fell into his evil hand, and in his wake several lives were lost from opposition. His evil would soon hit the planet of Earth. Soon a new era of heroes would rise to the challenge to stop the new evil…

The sun never seems to stop beating down so hard in the town of Los Luna, California. Quiet streets, surfers at the beach, hikers at the rock hills, but no matter how one look at it, it was a paradise for a student. Though the only complaint I have is the busy highway leading into San Francisco in the south just to get to a Wal-Mart. Then again I have to agree with my friends at Luna High, we all say the highway is nowhere as bad as our principal. Though before I continue I should introduce myself, I am Marcus Anderson. Tall African American, age seventeen, a junior at Luna High and my hobby is in the video-game world. Little did I know my world would go upside down.

"Hey Marcus the bell rang, you daydreaming again" asked my best friend David Clark, "Class is over and I would like to get to the Surf's Pizza Shack before the freshman get to it."

"Calm down David, We'll get there, and you all say I'm the impatient one. We still have to wait for Shirley. And knowing her, she wouldn't be happy if we left without her" I replied.

That is David Clark for you, a junior and a gamer like me; we tend to go head to head with one another. But what can you expect with rivals. Unlike us, Shirley Gordon is a bit of a quiet girl who can have a raging temper if you upset her enough. She is a senior and thinks video-games are stupid and rather keep her time in her sketchbook, how she is friends with us is beyond me.

Though we waited for her about thirty minutes before we got a text from her saying it was cool for us to go on without her, she said she has things to do. Finally leaving the school the walk down to shack and for some reason it felt hotter then what it was a few hours ago. Little did we realize the temperature outside spiked from ninety-seven degrees to one-hundred-five. At one point in the distances tall buildings began to warp and bend, but we weren't going to let the heat stop us, or so we thought. By the time we got to the Surf's Pizza Shack, a great place to hang out and cool down, it was already packed and to make matters worse the air conditioning inside was busted. But in the chaos of people something caught my eye on a nearby television in the electronics store.

"The heat spell will continue for the next few days and meteorologist believe the temperature will rise well above hundred-seven degrees and with these extremes it best to consume a lot of water to keep hydrated and out of the medical center. With the summer still three months away this weather is very unusual but it has known to happen in this area on occasion in the last hundred years" said the reporter who was obviously reading a teleprompt.

Seeing how the Surf's Pizza Shack wasn't going to die down anytime we both agreed to just go down to the beach which was probably a bad idea, probably more crowded but at least a lot of beach to go around. Ten minutes later a shocking sight came to our eyes, the beach was desolated of life. No women tanning on the sand, no surfers in the water, the lifeguard stand empty, and no workers at their usual stands on the road. Other than items littered everywhere on the beach, there was also an eerie feel as if something bad had happen here. Because how the items were situated they were tossed about, umbrellas not standing up, towels half buried, surfboards floating in the foam where the water met land. Lost in curiosity it wasn't long before the ground shook for a few seconds and before we knew it something blast out of the water. Steam and dust surrounded the area, a mini-volcano had formed where the blast had occurred, and the temperature felt like it was hundred-ten something. When the steam and dust cleared what we saw wasn't even human.

"So I get to ingest two more souls, how exciting, I was hoping for some more to come. The king will be so pleased with how many I have captured" said a red dragon humanoid like monster with wings spanning the size of a bus.

It inhaled a large breath and spewed fire in a circle to surround, assuming so we wouldn't escape. How could this be the end, I couldn't help to think why was there monsters here in Los Luna, sure we weren't far from Angel Grove but still. I couldn't explain what happened next; the monster stretched his arms and claws and grabbed both of us. In that moment of being grabbed I felt a burning passion for a desire to live, and in that instant the dragon monster was crying in pain as we fell onto the sand. Looking around I notice that David wasn't around anymore and the first thought that he must have been a victim. The thought of losing my best friend infuriated me and soon I realized I was no longer on the beach.

I saw a cave in front of me, mountains surrounding in every direction the eye could see, forest stretching for miles and several stone objects that appear to be obelisks. Under my feet was a circle stone plate with a symbol on it that I couldn't read but I had a feeling that it was part of something big. I had this urge to begin walking into the cave, and before I knew it I walked up in front of a shrine of ancient origin. A giant blue crystal that appeared to have a young lady in it was in the center with five pillars at equal distance from each other around it, each holding a different color orb. On the cavern walls was an ancient script that I couldn't understand, a water fall in the back, two open vents where cold wind pushed into the cavern. Blue Fire illuminated the room from above, and blue jolts of lighting streaked from the light source. Transfix on what I was seeing a gentle female voice began to speak to me.

"Do not fear this place my child, for it is a sacred temple of earth, existing on a plane outside of the living world. Your burning soul has brought you here to be chosen" said the female voice.

"I don't understand, who or what are you?"

"I am Mother Terra, the guardian of the Earth and the daughter of Zordon. You have been brought here due to your burning desire to live, without it the Orb of Fire would not have glowed."

"The Orb of Fire, I have no clue what you are talking about" I said without an idea in the world.

"My child all will become clear once you allow your passion to burn bright to come into contact with the Orb of Fire. Please step in front of it" said the voice staying calm.

"But each of these orbs are stone how am I suppose to figure out which is which" I asked getting upset.

"Allow your passion to burn, and then the orb will come to you."

What did I have to lose; I thought to myself and said why not I'll do as she asked. Without realizing I closed my eyes and I could feel my burning passion grow. Before I knew it I was shrouded in a red aura and felt something like nothing before; opening my eyes I saw a red transparent orb with a flame inside right in front of me. For some reason I could hear it calling out for me and I knew what I had to do. I grabbed the orbed and something remarkable happened.

"Nature Force Up" I said as I was engulfed in flames that didn't burn me but felt as strong as my passion, I came out with a blast and then said "Blazing Red of Fire!"

The ancient script on the walls began to glow red and I couldn't help to notice a different color light though before I could make it out, I was back on the beach. To my surprise I saw a green figure similar to my outfit fighting the dragon monster, and I knew I had to help him. I knew I been given the gift of a Power Ranger.


End file.
